


there was a certain allure that turned out to be worth it

by manillak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assassin AU, Fluff, Fluff I think, M/M, Shamelessly self-indulgent, assassin akaashi, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manillak/pseuds/manillak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'On closer inspection, it seems you are not the person I was hired to kill. Sorry about that' au </p><p>Alternate version (sort of) to my fic, best of circumstances</p>
            </blockquote>





	there was a certain allure that turned out to be worth it

**Author's Note:**

> shamless self-indulgent cute bokuaka meeting  
> i told you okay, i'm in love with assassin akaashi aus

The midday summer sun was blaring down on Tokyo city when Bokuto exited the grocery store, both hands toting plastic bags heavy with junk food and soap. The waves of heat began to scald his sunburnt neck and the soothing coolness from the AC in the shop was gone in a second, replaced by a sweaty brow and uncomfortable suffocation.

 

His apartment was only a ten-minute walk away, but Bokuto already felt like half the day had gone by in the short amount he had traveled. 

 

Despite it being a relatively uneventful, but still pleasant, day, there was a feeling hanging over him that Bokuto couldn't quite place. It was a looming sense of uneasiness, a newfound jumpiness in him, ever since he left the store. He glanced over his shoulder every few steps, the sensation of feeling like he was being watched too strong to ignore.

 

It wasn't until he slipped inside his apartment, double-locked the door and shut all his windows that the weariness slipped off, relaxation taking it's place.

 

Bokuto dumped the groceries onto the kitchen counter- there weren't any frozens in there anyways- and pulled off his sweaty t-shirt, slipping over to the shower to turn it on. 

 

Bokuto didn't notice the shifted angle of the TV while the water warmed up. He didn't notice the salt-shaker lying on the dining table instead of the counter, and he  _ definitely  _ didn't notice the man hiding in his closet, clutching a gun in his hands.

* * *

 

 

Bokuto hummed to himself, running his fingers through the water to check it's temperature. Warm enough for his liking, he padded into the kitchen to grab his shampoo from the shopping bags. 

 

As he passed his closet on the way, Bokuto frowned when he saw that the door was cracked open, unlike how he had left it. When he reached out to push it closed, he was suddenly interrupted by a flash of black and a rush of air by his sides.

 

Bokuto screamed and flailed his arms out, screaming even harder- and higher- when he felt his forearm hit something hard,  _ and warm. _

 

Whipping around, he found himself face to face with a man dressed in all black, dark-blue eyes and a mess of wavy black hair- who was also a man he definitely did  _ not know oh god why is a stranger in my apartment.  _ The guy was cradling a hand to his face , the sleeve pulled up to dab at fresh, red blood pouring from his nose.

 

The man looked at him with a sharp glare. His intense eyes narrowed, staring at his horrified face before retracting, sour realization spreading over his features.

 

"Ah,", he spoke, voice deep and monotone. " _ You're  _ not the person I was hired to kill.". As he spoke, Bokuto watched him pocket  _ a gun why does he have a gun what,  _ completely traumatized.

 

“ _ Kill me? _ ”, he blurted out in confusion. “You were going to  _ shoot me? _ ”.

 

“Well, yes. I’m really sorry about the misunderstanding.”, he bowed politely and Bokuto couldn't quite figure this out. “I’m Akaashi.”.

 

“Uh- Bokuto.”, he returned half-heartedly, brain focused on the startlingly attractive man in front of him with a gun in his jacket and a bloody nose.

 

_ Bloody nose… _

 

“Oh, you’re bleeding!”, Bokuto exclaimed suddenly. “Here, let me patch you up.”, he grabbed the startled Akaashi’s arm, and a t-shirt to wear- and led him into the kitchen. “I’m so sorry about hitting you.”, he blabbed on as he dampened a cloth with antiseptic. “I was just kind of… surprised.”.

 

Akaashi, leaning against the sink with his head tipped back and the cloth pressed against his nose, replied curtly.

 

“Bokuto-san, I should be the one apologizing. I almost mistakenly killed you.”.

 

Bokuto chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning over the counter.

 

“Do we...Look alike? Me and your actual target”, he asked curiously while the other man sniffed.

“No, I think i just got the wrong address.”.

 

Akaashi threw the bloodied cloth into the bin next to him, turning around again to find a  _ vibrating  _ Bokuto less than a foot away from his face. The suddenness shocked Akaashi momentarily, but he stopped himself from instinctively reaching for his gun. 

 

“Listen,”, Bokuto spoke, eyes glowing with nervous energy and body practically buzzing. “I’m really sorry about hitting you in the face.”.

 

“I told you, Bokuto-san. It’s perfectly alri-”.

 

“Let me make up for it by taking you out for dinner.”.

 

Akaashi froze, mind unable to comprehend.

 

“When do you get off… Work?”, he continued, stumbling over the last word.

 

“I just tried to kill you.”, Akaashi stated simply.

 

“Honest mistake.”.

 

“And you’re asking me out on a  _ date _ ?”.

 

The splitting grin on the white-haired man’s face was enough of an answer.

 

“I’m a professional assassin.”, Akaashi berated. “I’ve killed people with my bare hands. I have a gun on me  _ right now. _ ”, he held open his jacket to show the weapon stashed there. “Do you  _ enjoy _ running face first into danger?”. 

 

Bokuto beamed, eyes full of hopefulness.

 

“Is that a yes?”.

 

Akaashi sighed, his lips quirking just the slightest bit upwards.

 

“Can I meet you here at nine?”.

 

A grin.

 

“I’ll make dinner reservations.”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i might try writing some iwaoi soon, or something not bokuaka (can you blame me they're otp okay)  
> if you have any suggestions for fics, please leave them below o((*^▽^*))o


End file.
